Loves Little Drama's
by JexySpaz
Summary: It’s an Emma and Sean fluffy romance thing, although it doesn’t sound like it initially... Emma and Sean have had a fight and Sean goes over to Craig’s house to vent. I’ve tried to write it in character and from a male point of view. But I’m


Yay!  My first story!  I'm so proud!  I don't know if it's any good, but I still so proud!  

It's an Emma and Sean fluffy romance thing, although it doesn't sound like it initially...  Emma and Sean have had a fight and Sean goes over to Craig's house to vent.  I've tried to write it in character and from a male point of view.   But I'm both female and new to the show so you'll just have to decide for yourself how 'true' it is…  Plus it's really hard to write mushy romance without going at least a little out of character…  Anyway, I'll let you read and decide for yourself, hopefully you wont be disappointed.  

P.S.  Just in case you weren't aware, I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.   It's kinda sad, but then again, as long as they exist and I can write (and read) silly fanfic's like this, I'm happy! ;-)

Loves Little Drama's

"Hey thanks man" said Sean as he walked through the doorway into Craig's room.  H was dressed in his typical relaxed attire of jeans and a white t-shirt, but his posture and movements were rough and stiff, even more so than his usual tough guy attitude required.  "Its decent of you to let me crash here like this."

"Nah don't worry about it," replied Craig from his position at the table.  He was slouched over a stack of newly developed photographs and everything about him, from his messy hair to his sleeping socks indicated comfort and relaxation (a marked contrast when compared with his guest).  "Its cool, you can chill her anytime you need too.  But just out of curiosity, didn't you have a date with Emma tonight?  Isn't that your usual Saturday night routine?"

"Don't mention the E word," responded Sean.  He did not sound happy. 

Craig looked puzzled.  "Ok then.  No E word.  Got it."  

Silence filled the room as both boys struggled for an unrelated topic to discuss. 

The struggle proved too much for Sean.  

"She just makes me so mad sometimes!" he exploded.  An arm swung out to punch the pillows on the bed.  "She wont ever let anything go!  We have to talk about everything!"

Unsure yet slightly amused by his friend's sudden outburst Craig, waited until Sean had regained his composure before replying.  "She's a chick, they're all like that.  It's the way they're brought up or something.  Rule number one:  talking = good, silence = bad, not to mention the end of your relationship…  You just have to deal with it."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence as Sean absorbed this information. 

"But I don't WANT to deal with it!" he erupted.  "Why doesn't Emma get that?  It's just not in me!  I have emotions and I know they're there and that's good enough for me.  But its **not good enough for Emma, oh no, we have to '_talk about our feelings or else they'll overcome us_'.  Bloody hell, were not living in some Romeo and Juliet epic love story! Feelings overcome us…  I'm dating a psychopath!"**

"~_~" said Craig.  

Mouth twitching, Craig resumed trying to calm his friend.  "Have you told her this?  Does she know how uptight you get over emotions?"

"First of all, I am not 'uptight' about 'emotions' – it's the constant talking about them that I don't like.  And yes, I have tried to discuss my feelings on discussing feelings with Emma.  She doesn't get it.  '_That just proves that we need to talk more, at least until your no longer uncomfortable with the topic_' she tells me.  I'm dating a shrink!"

"Ok" said Craig (who was now openly struggling to hold in his laughter at the absurdity of this conversation).  "Exactly what has happened to make you this pissed off?"

"I just told you!  Emma wont stop – "

"No" Craig interrupted.  "What particular incident that has sparked your anger like this?  It normally takes quite a bit of bull-crap on Emma's part before you get this pissed off with her."

Apparently reluctant to answer, Sean began the task of examining his shoes before slowly starting to speak.  "I don't know, I guess things have just been a little tense at home lately.  Money's getting tight now that Trackers unemployed and that's making both of us stressed.  I just wanted to forget about it, you know?  Just wanted to spend a Saturday night relaxing with my girl and escape from all the hassles and crap.  But that excuse isn't good enough for Emma.  Noooo, apparently '_talking about it will make me feel better'".  Sean's voice, which had been reasonably calm a moment ago, now began to become angry again.  "I don't feel better, I feel worse.  If Emma had listened to me in the first place none of this would have happened!"_

"Umm dude…" Craig looked hesitant.  "I hate to switch sides, but to me, it sounds like you really do need to talk.  You probably wouldn't have exploded like this if you'd talked about it before.  It sounds like its all built up inside of you.  It also kinda sounds like you might have used Emma as a scapegoat…"

Again the room was silent.  However now this silence seemed more thoughtful than threatening.  

Sensing his advantage Craig pressed on.  "If talking and emotions bother you this much than maybe you should be questioning your relationship with the Emma.  Her need to talk is not going to change – that just who she is.  Can you deal with that?  Is your relationship worth all this stress and bother?"  

Initially Sean looked startled by this line of questioning, but there was no hesitation in his voice as he replied.  "It's worth it" Sean smiled fondly, "Even when she pisses me off like this its worth it."

"Why?" asked Craig.

"I just…  As mad as she makes me sometimes – and I mean mad, sometimes I just want to punch a whole in the wall I get so pissed off… - Anyway as angry as she makes me, she can calm me down just as quickly.  We both know Emma has a temper of her own" – At this point Craig snorted his agreement – "but she can control it for me.  She's figured out all these way's to make me shut up and listen to reason." Sean grinned suddenly, "A personal favourite is when she kisses me… ;-) "  

Craig rolled his eyes.  "Sean control your hormones.  I don't want to know any details that involve my chick friends (not to mention my little sisters babysitter) making out." 

"Yes Sir" was the reply, coupled with a solute, that he received. 

"So let me clarify this," began Craig "She makes you angry and then she calms you down, and that's what you love about your relationship?  Personally I think that's sounds a tad redundant…"

"Its not just that though.  I don't know what it is but there's just something about Emma, something special…  She's so passionate and brave and smart and sweet…  She makes me wanna be a better person.  She makes me fell like I **_am_** a better person."

Craig remained silent, and with some amusement, allowed his friend to continue talking. 

"Somehow just being with her kinda takes the hard edges off life.  She's always there and she's never too busy to make time for me.  Even when I have nothing to say she'll talk to fill the silence – it's comforting.  She shares my burdens, you know?  And I try and help her out with hers (although really, she already has a pretty good support system with Manny and her mum and Mr. Simpson…).  I don't know, just being with her, doing stuff together, it makes me feel like I'm a part of something bigger…"

Still Craig refused to speak (though for some reason [possibly the romantic mush his best friend is spewing…] his shoulders where shaking), Sean obviously had more to say and some kind of realization to come too. 

"I mean" continued Sean, a goofy grin now plastered firmly to his face and his stance relaxed and calm, "you know you love a girl when you're not just content but actually **_happy_** to spend a Saturday night at home on the couch watching a documentary on 'Death Flubber – The Worlds Deadliest Jellyfish'.  She just – "

Sean halted, a look of complete horror and embarrassment on his face.  "Oh crap!" he exclaimed, "I've just spent the last half hour voluntarily talking about my feelings!  I yelled at Emma for trying to make me do the same thing!  Oh crap!"  Sean glared, his manner accusatory, "Why the hell didn't you try and stop me talking?"

Craig began to laugh hysterically. 

Arms crossed over his chest, Sean glared. 

Craig continued to laugh.  (Wouldn't you?)

Finally composing himself Craig fought to explain his motives before his (very strong) friend thumped him.  "Dude, sorry, but you obviously needed to get that out of your system.  If I hadn't let you talk you probably would have ended up pissed off with me by the end of the night.  

It's been pretty obvious for a couple of days now that something's been bothering you – you've been snapping at everyone.  And, if **_I _**could tell that something was wrong, and I have the emotional sensitivity of a flea, (AN: its true, he was sooo mean to Manny!) then Emma obviously knew there was a problem.  In fact, knowing Emma, I'm surprised that she waited until the weekend to make you talk.  She probably wanted you to open up first…"

"God I'm such an idiot!" Sean berated himself as he sunk to the bed in realization (a.k.a. self-defeat).  "I just started a big fight with my girl friend over something I needed, no, **_wanted_** to do anyway!  I got pissed of with Emma for no reason at all other than she was an easy target!  I'm a complete and utter moron!"

"No arguing here," was Craig's reply. 

 -_- "Thanks man" deadpanned Sean. 

"Sorry dude." sniggered Craig, "But you asked for it.  Oh for goodness sake, you look like somebody just ran over your dog!  Yes, you were a moron, we've established that.  Go stop being one!"  

Sean looked confused.

"GO CALL HER!  NOW!  Sort this thing out before it gets any worse!"

A look of relief crossed Sean's face as he dashed out of the room in search of the phone.  Turning, he paused in the doorway, "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Craig looked at Sean incredulously as he left the room, "Owe me one?" he repeated to himself.  Through the wall the sound of Sean frantically apologizing to Emma (before she hung up on him) could be heard.  "After this little emotional drama, you owe me at least a dozen." 

And with that Craig went back to examining his pile of photographs.  

The End

Ok guys, you now what time it is!  Time to review!  

I always make the effort to review the stories I read and I think you guys should be kind enough to return the courtesy.  Your comment doesn't have to be long and detailed, just tell me what you think!   A smiley face would suffice!  I just want to know that someone out there has read my story!  

Thanks heap, I know I can count on you guys! 

P.S. I kinda want to write a story on Emma's side of the argument.  Like above, except the discussion is between Manny and Emma rather than Craig and Sean.  I'm probably going to write it no matter what, but it would be nice to know what you guys think of the idea… 


End file.
